Chapter 093
A Time For Change I is the ninety-third chapter of the Freezing series, fifth chapter of Volume 14 and first chapter of the Student Presidency Duel Arc. Synopsis All Pandoras and Limiters return to their academies. Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara are arrested. Arnett becomes furious that Elizabeth retired. They group discuss about Chiffon's death and that her successor will become the new president and they encourage that Arnett should be president. Summary Amidst several helicopters, the Genetics Pandora and Limiters return to their academies. Roxanne Elipton and Shi-Jing Hong bid their new friends farewell and home to meet again on the next battlefield. In the helicopter, Satellizer L. Bridget tells Kazuya Aoi she met up with Louis L. Bridget and Holly Rose just before leaving. Everyone has solemn faces, all them thinking they would have returned home together from the E-Pandora Project. Chiffon Fairchild's spirit comes before them and tries to cheer them up to no avail. Elizabeth Mably had to stay with the Chevalier as a witness to the incident, and Kazuya thinks about what will happen at West Genetics. The failure of the E-Pandora Project is broadcast across television stations. At West Genetics, Yu-Mi Kim and Elize Schmitz are listening to the fact that Marks Spencer and Scarlett Ohara are taking full blame for the incident and are also under arrest. The Genetics professors don't fall for the media's story, knowing all of the Chevalier agreed to the project. Now the Chevalier's reputation if permanently damaged. At the Grand Canyon Chevalier Central Headquarters, Gengo Aoi is with Howard L. Bridget. At West Genetics, Arnett McMillan, Creo Brand, Attia Simmons, and Ingrid Bernstein are gathered together and they just found out that Elizabeth Mably is not returning to their academy. Enraged, Arnett punches a desk with her superhuman strength, causing the desk to split in two. Creo tries to console her, but to no avail. Arnett's specifically enraged that only Attia was personally informed of Elizabeth's decision. Elizabeth speaking to Attia about her retirement and André Françoise's injuries is shown in a brief flashback. Attia calmly reminds them of the more important matter: the death of Chiffon Fairchild. And though it wasn't uncommon for leaders to die in battle, the troops would've fallen into disarray without one. Arnett wondered if they should have picked up where Chiffon left off, but Attia told everyone they were to continue where Elizabeth left off instead, and revealed the only one could have continued her legacy, was Arnett herself. The Slashing Trickster refused to be the successor of a coward until Attia pointed out if she didn't vie for the vacant office, it would've gone to the previous Vice-President, Ticy Phenyl, who is ranked higher than Arnett though none of them like this fact. Repulsed by the idea, Arnett finally agreed, but claimed it was only for herself, and not for Elizabeth, who she felt abandoned them. A silhouetted Ticy Phenyl is sitting with Sister Margaret and she casts her name to become the next president. Event Notes *All Genetics Pandora and Limiters return to their respective Genetics Academies. *Ticy Phenyl and Arnett McMillan cast their name for West Genetics' next student body president. See also Category:Freezing Manga Chapters